LOST
by salty tears
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura get serious, Tomoyo feels Syaoran is stealing her best friend alway --in tears tomoyo finds comfort ...
1. Default Chapter

Dull claps and a few cheers were a reply to a young singer on a platform. Tomoyo Daidouji smiled alittle and walked off the stage. Empty. She put no feeling into her song. Even since sakura had become more and more involded in Syaoran Li she din't see the point in anything any more. Tomoyo sat down on a cold mettle seat waiting for the reviews. Sonomi frowns lighlty and gestrtured it torowds tomoyo. Tomoyo was to bizy thinking of the betrel she felt.  
:::Flash back:::  
Tomoyo smiled as she looked at the clock and walked out side it was lightly snowing but she was to excited to mind. Her and Sakura were going to the Winter Festibable. She reached a bench in front of the Penguin Park and sat. After ten minutes of waiting she checked her watch.   
"She's not too late.." tomoyo said outloud as she watched friends and faimly and couples pass by her on their way to the fesitable. She shivered as her hair was now damp. Her voilet kinomoto was too. " Tomoyo?" she heard a voice say. She lifted her head to see who it was. Touya and Yukito, They were dressed up and walking on there was to the fesible as well.   
" Tomoyo-chan, why are you here alone?" asked Yukito with a frown. Tomoyo smiled gently," I'm not alone,I"m waiting for sakura-chan! She's meeting me here, have you seem her Touya-kun?" asked tomoyo with a cheerful voice. He nodded," She's out with the brat to the festible.. I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan." he said his frown deepining, Yukito only smiled and offered her to join touya and him, but she quickly made an excuse why she couldnt come ,stood up ,poiltly bowed and scampered off.   
  
:::Flash back:::  
She was zapped out of her drance when she judge anoncted Ruko Yoshiyuki had won. Tomoyo sighed, sat up and walked past her mother who was deep in conversation with her cell-fhone. She ran out of the doors and slowed down on a turn to her street. She made another turn in the dirrection of Sakura's house. It was worth a try. she shivered as she walked threw the bitting wind of the begining of winter. she stopped at the yellow house and knocked on the door. Mr. Kinnomoto answered directing tomoyo to sakura's room then he walked out of the door to head to work. Tomoyo almost ran up the stairs. She hasent talked to Sakura in four days! She knocked on the door. But there was no answer. 'Mabey mr.kinnomoto had been wrong?' she thought to herself. She heard a few giggles,with that she burst opened the door," Sakura-chan!" she gleefully said. She opened her eyes only to be shooked.  
" Tomoyo-chan!" screamed sakura getting up from the floor Li behind her. Tomoyo had tears in her eyes, her vision blurred. Syaoran stood up in rage, "Even heard of knocking Daidouji-san!" he screamed. Sakura quickly hushed him but it was to late Tomoyo ran into the bath room locking her self in. She there started crying with the most bitter tears.She heard li still yelling now adding curses. Sakura was saying " I know." or " We should have locked the door." Tomoyo was slowly crumbling to the ground, she cried silently, trying to conceal her sobs, but there were no stopping the jeasolsy, hatred, and cruelaty she felt.   
She heard a knock on the door," Who....who is it?" she stumbled out,praying it not to be sakura.   
" yukito and Yo-ya!" yukito chirrped out," Are you all right?" he asked. Tomoyo opened her mouth to say some thing but only cries came out.   
________________________________________________chap 1 end ... what do cha think?! R+R 


	2. Stalker

There were pounds at the door. Tomoyo opened the door and leaned on the door frame. she asked if thier were a problem, but easily yukito and touya saw threw it.   
"Tomoyo-chan, what is this about?" asked touya narrowing his eyes. Yukito moved to tomoyo and put out his arms for comfort. Tomoyo shook her head and smiled her voilet eyes still brimmed with tears. Touya nodded his head towards the door for yuki to follow but he only shook his head standing nest to tomoyo.   
" Whatever you want, yuki." said touya who let out a little sigh and went into his room. Tomoyo was thinking how silly it was to be falling apart, she should have waited until she at least left so she woulnt upset Sakura. " Yukito, were is sakura?" tomoyo managed out, her lip quivering. Yukito smiled," She's out with Li," he added ," She thinks you went ill!". Tomoyo shook her head," She thinks?" she asked smiling brightly. Yukito sighed gently but he still smiled as always and said," Tomoyo,you don't need to pretend with me!". Tomoyo gaped but then quickly recovered and said she just was upset she hadent seen sakura in weeks and she just lost a contest. It seemed beliable enough to her, she attempted to make a quick get away but yukito out streched his arms and held onto her waist. " Tomoyo, I know what you'r goning threw."he whispered. Tomoyo was'nt only upset but now she was mad, how could cheerful yukito know what she was going threw? Tomoyo patted his hand, he let go.   
"How do you exacly know what I'm going threw?" she asked smiling still still facing the hall. Yukito explaned that he had feelings for some one who would never love him back. Tomoyo took simpathy and tried to excuse her self again. This time yukito called out, "Tomoyo, you'r in love with sakura!". Tomoyo stopped dead in her trail down the stairs. She paled and slowly turned around, "No, sakura's my best friend!" she giggled trying to show it wasa silly way of thinking, but yuki saw threw it all. He walked up to her holding out his arms she looked down still not facing him they're were a few tears rollig down her cheeks until they would drip of her chin and new ones would fall.   
Yukito called her name softly again, she din't answer, nothing could come out. After a few minutes tomoyo ran down the stairs and out the door. She kept on running until she got to her house. Greeted by maids tomoyo smiled energecticly then walked into her room when she sat on her bed at the end of her room. " How could he know?" she asked herself standing up going threw a photo book. She saw a picture of her andd sakura hugging on new years eve. tomoyo had been blushing. She looked saw yukito in the back round stareing at them. Tomoyo looked threw a few more pages each had a bit of yukito on them. She opened a new packet of pictures she gotten a months ago, sakura's birthday. Every one had taken a picture together. Sakura nest to Syaoran, touya nest to mr.kinnomoto, meiling nest to eriol and few other friends on the side and yukito nest to her! It was like that threw the nest of the picture.  
She din't get it and sat onto her bed again looking out a window. She shrugged it off and wrote in a log she kept over the last few years.   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ - - - - - ________  
Sharps of moonlite slice threw the shut curtion she stirred softly as she heard a few cracks came from her wooden floor. It was an old house. She rolled over facing her curtions.   
Weese.. heeve... Tomoyo heard deep shallow breaths she shut her eyes tiet holding her knees to her chest. She turned aronud to see glowing eyes. Sitting up she let out the piercing scream the stabbed the silence of the night. she rolled of her bed and heard her door room slam. She turned on her light and ran out of her door. There was another slam.. pause.. slam..pause ..slam one more slam. He was gone. Tomoyo already had tears welled up in her eyes. Within seconds her mother was at her side along with the whole house hold maids.   
__------------ ___  
Yukito woke up yawning from the coutch he streched and then yawned again. Later his grandpa came into his room asking if he was sick becuase he had passed up breastfast,2'th helpings. Yuki only smiled and answered,"Just tired, long night."   
_ _ _ - _ _ _ - _ _ _   
Tomoyo looked at the letter in her hands," Tomoyo,  
Please don't take this the wrong way, but I regret to inform you, I went into your room and searched threw your note books for the prof that I needed. I tore out the page and took it with me. Dont be mad." That was the letter. No name. No hints. It wasent even in a hand writing she could recanize, it was printer out. She stood up and put the letter on the desk and opened her logs to find a tore out page.  
_ _ _ - _ _ _ _ _ _ - _ _ _ _ _ - _ _ _ _ - _ _ _ _ _ _ - 


End file.
